


Afternoon

by May



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/pseuds/May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dominant Sayu and a submissive Misa, who feels slightly guilty about her boyfriend. But he's always away on business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

That morning, Sayu had considered if she would have the well-known model tied to her bedpost with a couple of her brother’s silk ties. Sayu wondered if Light had ever done the same to Misa when they’d been going out. Judging by how clueless Misa had looked when Sayu had produced the ties, it was probably safe to say that no, he hadn’t.

But Misa had looked so cute like that. Blue eyes wide (though Sayu knew that they were really contacts) and biting her lip, pensively, the blonde had nodded, demurely. And if she had been cute, then, she was positively delectable, now, with her lips wet and parted, her breasts quivering slightly and her wet opening clenching around Sayu’s probing fingers. There was just something about the way women looked at that point. Touta had been a cute boyfriend and particularly obliging in bed, but he’d never looked like this, never moaned like this. And there was always a layered sweetness to women that she hadn’t ever found in a man.

But Misa had a boyfriend. Sayu had never met him but she imagined Misa dutifully on her knees, the faceless man pressing his manhood into her little mouth as Misa stared up at him, before lowering her eyelashes. Against her cheeks as they were now, growing a little wetter as Sayu flexed her fingers, slightly. Another twist and Misa arched off the bed, her little pink nipples hard. Sayu’s nether regions began to ache all the more and she withdrew her sopping fingers so she could lean forward. Carefully, she took one nub between her teeth, eliciting another moan from Misa. This one was shorter, harder, all the more desperate. The soft skin of the surrounding breast pressed gently against Sayu’s cheek.

She sat up again, and, after yet another appraising glance of the other woman, she placed her hands on Misa’s petite waist. Her skin was deliciously soft in that slight indent where her figure dipped inwards. She ran her fingers up Misa’s torso, her ribs just prominent enough that she appeared delicate, but not so prominent that she appeared anorexic. Misa twitched and giggled when she did that, which gave Sayu a surge to her lower regions. Misa was both incredibly beautiful and ridiculously adorable.

Sayu cupped Misa’s breasts, the fullness pressing against her palms, filling them well. She squeezed them and ran her thumbs over the nubs and made the blonde squeal when she grabbed them firmly. Sayu’s fingertips moved against the soft skin which was almost like pliable velvet. The fluid left on the younger girl’s fingers made moist trails across the flesh.

 

Misa looked up at Sayu through half-mast eyelashes. The girl’s brown eyes were bright with enthusiasm and her mouth was curved in a slight grin. It almost reminded her of Light, because at that point the family resemblance was uncanny. Light had never paid this much attention to her, though. His attention was always concentrated on…something else. But she couldn’t remember. Some hobby he’d had. She could be forgiven for not remembering, however, because one of Sayu’s fingers had disappeared back inside her and the other girl’s teeth were clamped around her nipple, once again.

There was an undercurrent of guilt, because Misa was only there because Ryuuzaki was busy that day. When he was attentive, with his fingers and his tongue and his foot fetish that only led to numerous foot-rubs, it was amazing. In some ways, however, he was no better than Light. So, Misa had met up with Sayu for a few drinks and one thing had led to another and now she was prone and naked on the girl’s bed.

Sayu hit a point, right then, causing Misa to arch her back off of the bed. Keeping her hand in place, the younger girl shifted forward, and kissed Misa on the mouth. The small blonde woman let her in, as she always did. There was a sudden spike in her assertiveness, however, when Misa reached up to grab on of Sayu’s breasts.

Sayu broke the kiss and gently but firmly moved Misa’s hand away, before inching back down so her mouth was in line with Misa’s breast. She bit again, this time with the intention to leave a mark.

“Don’t…he’ll know…” murmured Misa.

“Shhh…” reassured Sayu, running a finger down the wet mark on one of Misa’s small, trembling breasts. The brunette stood, then, watching Misa’s eyes as they became trained on her now fully exposed womanhood.

She smirked and moved forward, before slowly settling onto Misa’s mouth. Misa let out a whimper before her mouth was completely covered. Sayu herself let out a slight inhalation of breath at the sudden feeling of lips and tongue against her sex. The heat in her stomach intensified as Misa started moving her lips and tongue, hesitantly.

Sayu wriggled, irritably, baring her sex down harder on the blonde’s face. “Faster. Go faster,” she breathed.

Misa began to gain confidence in her ministrations as her soft wet tongue lapped at the folds, urging Sayu into the first throes of her orgasm. It didn’t take long; Sayu had become so aroused by attending to Misa’s needs that she came hard and fast.

Afterwards, Sayu lay on her bed and watched Misa get ready to leave. The blonde was upbeat in her movement, putting back on her lacy underwear and her babydoll dress.

“Ryuuzaki is going to Sweden for work, so I’ll be around a little more,” she said, arranging her hair into her custom pigtails. Sayu made a mental note to use them for something or other in the future. Maybe have Misa dress up in a sailor fuku or something.

“Good,” Sayu moved from the bed, and hugged Misa from behind, the ruffles of the blonde’s dress causing friction against her bare breasts. “I’ll look forward to it.”

“I’ll bring something special!” said Misa, brightly, kissing Sayu on the cheek.

“Please do,” replied Sayu, her head filling with all sorts of possibilities.

Perhaps she would dress up as a maid.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt.


End file.
